1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal output type image forming apparatus such as a printer, a copying machine, a facsimile machine or a hybrid machine provided with above functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally known image forming apparatuses employing so-called internal output design are so configured that an image reading block is disposed above a main apparatus body which incorporates a built-in image forming block and paper (sheet) feed mechanism, with a sheet output portion provided between the image reading block and the main apparatus body, and a front cover section is provided on a front side of the main apparatus body as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 2006-58689 and 2004-355019, for example. In this kind of image forming apparatus, each sheet carrying a finished image formed inside the main apparatus body is ejected onto an output tray of the sheet output portion which is provided between the image reading block and the main apparatus body.
Generally, the front cover section includes an access cover for the image forming block and external cover panels of a plurality of vertically arranged paper cassettes. Typically, each of the paper cassettes has a drawer-type boxlike structure which can be pulled out frontward and pushed in rearward when replenishing sheets of paper, for instance. To permit a user to easily slide the paper cassettes frontward and rearward, each of the paper cassettes has a handle which is located on the front side of the main apparatus body.
Compared to an image forming apparatus of a type configured to output successive sheets to the top or side of the apparatus, the internal output type image forming apparatus has a problem that it is structurally difficult for the user to recognize where the sheets are output upon completion of image forming operation. This means that the internal output type image forming apparatus has a problem concerning ease of access to finished printouts. In addition, the front cover section covering the front side of the main apparatus body is configured to form a generally flat plane. Thus, the user standing in front of the image forming apparatus is apt to recognize the entirety of the front side of the main apparatus body as a simple flat surface. Since handles of paper cassettes could appear at a glance as if buried in the flat surface of the main apparatus body, the user might not be able to instantly recognize the location of each handle.
It will be understood from the above discussion that the conventional internal output type image forming apparatus does not provide good accessibility to the sheet output portion and paper cassettes for wide variety of users, especially for weak-sighted users, for instance. Currently, image forming apparatuses are required to offer operability with further enhanced user-friendliness.